Easter Sunday Chocolate Rage!
by xkayukexchanx
Summary: A bet between lovers turns out for the worse, or the better?  Rated M for strong language and Lemon, boy x boy. Mello x Matt


Title: Easter Sunday (Chocolate Rage!)

Anime/Manga: Death Note

Pairings: Mello x Matt

Genre: Yaoi , Rated M for lemon and strong language.

Author's Note: It's been a while since I've released a good fanfic, so I might be a little rusty! D: Please enjoy this, I thought it was cute and fun fic.

Summary: Ever wonder why Mello is so addicted to chocolate? Well, Matt wants to know, and he decides to take the risk to find out. What does a little fun bet turn into? Warning for light sexual content and strong language.

* * *

><p>Crumbling sounds of a candy bar wrapper flooded Matt's ears. He sighed and glared at Mello struggling trying to open another chocolate bar. Mello looked up at Matt and threw the candy at him. Matt dropped his PSP onto his lap and caught the bar in his hands. He gave the blonde boy a questioning look.<p>

"Open it retard. Why else would I give it to you?" Matt glared at the sarcastic blonde, eager to retort, but gave in. He knew how this was going to end, and he didn't want to be in pain for the next two days. He easily slipped open the wrapper and handed it back over to Mello. Mello snatched the bar out of the boy's hand and took a huge bite out of it. Matt watched, almost amazed, of how fast Mello devoured the candy bar.

"Why do you eat chocolate so much?"

Mello shot a questioning glance as he threw the crumbled chocolate bar wrapper on the coffee table.

"That's a dumb question; because I like it. Why else?"

Matt put his PSP on the coffee table, now interested in the blonde's odd addiction. "Well yeah. I got that. But, I mean, you eat at least 6 lbs. of that stuff every 2 days. That's not healthy at all. You'll gain so much weight." Mello glared at the redhead and rested his head on his hand. "You callin' me fat Mattie?"

Matt smirked. "You know that's not what I meant. I'm concerned and curious is all." "Well keep your curiosities to yourself. I didn't ask for a Q/A session." Matt chuckled and shifted his goggles. "I'm just saying. It's strange, you're addiction I mean."

Mello sat up straight, obviously ticked off at this point. "You got a problem with me game nerd?"

"Hey, hey, no need to get all offensive. I'm just wondering."

"I don't have a problem Matt. There's nothing wrong in liking a little bit of chocolate."

"Well, in your case, it might need some investigation…"

Mello pulled out his pistol, clicked off the safety and pointed it at Matt. "Whoa, whoa! Relax! Okay, okay, prove me wrong then."

"What?"

"Prove to me there's nothing wrong with you and your… chocolate fetish."

"I will seriously fucking shoot you."

Matt chuckled and put his hands over his head. "Alright, let's make a little bet."

Mello lowered his gun a bit, intrigued. "A bet?"

"Yeah, I bet that you can't go without chocolate for a full week."

"Hm… And I bet you can't go a full week without your retarded games."

Matt rested his hands by his sides and smirked. "Fine, deal."

Mello clicked the safety back on his gun and shoved it in the front of his pants. "Alright then. What do I get if I win?" Matt put a hand on his chin, thinking. He looked up at the blonde with a smile.

"How 'bout , whoever wins, the loser will be other's slave for a day?" Mello smiled and crossed his arms, liking the idea. "Okay, that works then. Hand over your games."

"Fine, hand over the chocolate, and I mean all of it."

**Later that day…**

Time passed as the two met in the living room once more carrying huge bags witht hem. Mello threw his bag at Matt and huffed. "That's all of it." Matt raised an eyebrow and picked up the bag questioningly. "This is all of it?" Mello put his hands on his hips, annoyed. "That's what I said, didn't I?" Matt dropped the bag and walked over to the blonde. He grabbed his hips and pulled him forward towards him. His hands wandered up Mello's thighs over his butt where Matt groped firmly. Mello made a small noise of surprise and looked at the ground. Matt leaned in and kissed Mello's cheek as his hands wandered inside of his pants and slowly pulled out a chocolate bar.

"Fuck! Your hands are freezing!" Mello tried to push Matt back, but he wasn't going anywhere. Matt softly chuckled in Mello's, which sent a shiver down the blonde's spine. "Am I going to have to strip you naked to make sure you're not hiding anything else?" Mello smirked and gently bit Matt's bottom lip. "Is that an invitation?" he teased, closing the distance between them. "Maybe later. Now, hand it over." Mello rolled his eyes in annoyance and shoved Matt's hand down his pants. Matt's eyes widened in surprise, but soon chuckled at the feeling of a hard object in the blonde's pants. He slowly pulled it out, revealing a smaller, narrow chocolate bar. "I'm surprised you didn't check there first."

Matt laughed and added the two new discoveries into his bag. He handed his bag of video games to Mello and smiled. "Unlike you, I'm willing to depart from my valuables for a small price. This is going to be easier than I had thought." Mello snatched the bag and glared. "We'll see about that game nerd." Matt smirked and shook his head, picking up the bag of chocolate to his room.

**The Next Day…**

Mello rolled out of bed onto the floor. 12 hours without a single bite of chocolate is already making him go crazy. He should have stowed some emergency chocolate away somewhere. He groaned. That wouldn't have worked anyways since Matt took his time to find all the hiding for his chocolate anyways. Not bothering to get dressed, Mello raised himself from the floor and sluggishly made his way towards the living room. His ears perked at the sounds of familiar sounds of crumbling candy wrapper were heard in the direction of the living room. Mello hurriedly followed the sound and stood dumbstruck. Matt was on the couch, slowly opening a chocolate bar and smirking. "You fucking bastard."

"Good morning to you too, babe," Matt replied, taking a small bite from the candy bar.

Mello could feel his blood boil in anger, watching the redhead eat his chocolate. "Playing dirty, huh?" Matt chuckled and took another bite out of the candy bar. "What's the matter hon? Oh, did you want some? Ha Ha."

"Burn in hell Matt." Mello stormed past Matt into the kitchen and ripped open the fridge door. Matt sat up, entertained by the blonde's frustration. He placed the candy bar on the coffee table and hopped off of the couch. He walked up to Mello, and snaked his hands around his waist. Mello closed the fridge door and shivered at the redhead's touch. Matt reeked of chocolate.

"What's the matter babe?" It was intoxicating. The scent itself just made him crave it even more. Mello shook his head, trying to stay focused of the goal. Once he won, he was going to make sure he got his revenge. He shifted in Matt's grip, and faced him with a smirk. "I know what you're trying to pull Mattie. And to be honest, it's a cute attempt, but it's also a failure of trying to make me give up. You're going to have to try harder than that."

He kissed the red head, while licking the excess of chocolate off his lips. Mello separated from him and gently slapped Matt's cheek. He shoved Matt off of him and walked to the bathroom. Matt laughed and ruffled his hair, ruffled his hair, impressed with Mello's reaction. "Sure you say that, but normally you'd threaten to kill me if I pulled off that stunt. With a reaction like that, it's obvious you're cracking under pressure," Matt deducted silently to himself.

**The Next Day…**

Mello wasn't going to just let this slide so easily. What Matt did was declaring war, and that's what he was going to get. Mello ruffled through the huge bag of Matt's games and pulled out the PSP. He looked it over, trying to figure out how it was worked. He's never seen such a weird device before. Back at Whammy's House, things like this were a rarity. Mello flipped the ON switch and jumped back when he was greeted with a white blinding light. Then came a series of colorful lights and sounds. It was almost hypnotic. 'Now I understand how he can be so attached to this thing…' Mello thought messing around with the buttons. He turned on the game and started playing it, trying to figure out the controls.

A sneer smile came across his face, thinking of a plan. He rose off of the ground and headed into the living room and plopped on the couch. Matt turned towards him and raised an eyebrow. Mello put his legs on top of Matt's lap and smiled, making sure the PSP was visible. Matt gulped at it and gulped. "What are you doing?"

"Huh? Oh, you mean this? I'm just testing it out, seeing how it works. Problem?" Matt cleared his throat and turned his head back towards the V and replied, "N-No."

"Oh, good. I wasn't going to give a damn anyways if you did so…" Mello smiled and went back to the game, not even caring what was going on the screen. He noticed Matt stealing glances, which made him smirk. "Are you okay baby? You look so tense." Matt gently raised Mello's legs up so he can get up. He stretched and bent down and gave the blonde a deep kiss. "Nice try, but you're going to have to try harder than that to." Mello glared at him, shut the game off and crossed his arms. Matt chuckled and walked into the kitchen.

**A couple of days later…**

The week was almost up and the two were reaching their limits. Mello became more cranky than usual without his sugar high, and Matt became more restless. To try to fill the void, they tried to fend off their cravings by having sex, and lots of it. Mello paced up and down the living room, chewing on his fingernails. He looked up and noticed Matt walking in half naked only wearing a towel, somewhat dripping wet. Mello stopped in his tracks, watching Matt like predator. Matt opened the fridge and took out a soda can and placed it on the counter. Mello walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. Matt turned around to face him and laughed. "Babe, you look terrible."

Mello grabbed his nipple and twisted it. "Ow! What the fuck!"

"I'm horny."

Matt gave Mello a questioning look and opened his soda. "Your point?" Mello ripped off his towel and threw it to the side. "That's my point, jerk off." He then grabbed the soda and threw it in the sink, grabbed Matt's arm and pulled him towards his bedroom. "I really wanted that soda…"

"Yeah well, I really want you to fuck me, so deal with it."

Matt sighed and decided to just give in. He wasn't complaining; he loved this new sex-craved Mello. The teasing part of it was worth it.

Mello shoved Matt on the bed and unzipped his shirt and pants and threw them to the side. He jumped on top of the red head and kissed him. Matt turned Mello over and pinned him down. "Babe, I've been thinking…" Mello broke out of the pin and wrapped his arms around Matt's neck to bring him closer. "Can't it wait?" Mello breathed, while trying to kiss him again. Matt pinned him down again and replied, "No, it can't. Just hear me out for a sec."

Mello sighed and gave up. "…Fine, what is it?"

"You win."

Mello looked up at Matt with a questioning look. "What was that?"

"You heard me, you win."

Matt let the blonde sit, and tries to recollect himself. "So wait, you're giving up?"

"To be honest, in the beginning, I wanted to prove a point. But later into it, all I wanted was to have fun. I got what I wanted, so this bet doesn't really matter anymore."

"So, I win?"

"Yeah."

Mello pushed Matt back and sat on top of him. "So you're telling me, this whole time you were just pulling my leg?"

"I… wouldn't call it that..."

Mello slowly moved his hand down Matt's torso and suddenly grabbed his penis. Matt yelped in pain. "So, seeing me suffer must've been pretty entertaining, huh?"

"N-No… it wasn't… like that..!" A sadistic smile came across Mello's face. "Well, I'm glad you had your fun, because for the next 12 hours, you're mine." Matt gulped.

Just what the hell did he get himself into?

* * *

><p>So guys, how'd you like it? I thought it was pretty good... Wasn't it? D:<p>

Mello: That was... interesting.

Matt: If that actually happened, I'd be a dead man.

Mello: Pfft. Glad you know you're place.

Matt: ..What was that?

Mello: -smirks, takes out gun and points it at Matt- You wanna go buddy?

Kayuke: Hey! Hey! Let's all calm down!

Reviews would be nice please! ;D


End file.
